A Drunk Kagome
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Yes yes yes Kagome is drunk, she gets drunk on new years with her friends and then goes to visit Inuyasha, what will Inuyasha think? find out and please R&R InuXKag [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue me, I only have a few coins around in my room…and I need that.

Hello I am back with another fanfic, I did one when Inuyasha was drunk and now I am doing one when Kagome gets drunk! This should be really funny LOL.

**A Drunk Kagome**

Kagome's mum was out dating a middle aged man, Kagome was now with her friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi at her house, they where in her room, Yuka brought her big bag out of her lap, she got out 4 bottles each for her friends and her.

"Guys I don't know if we should be doing this" Kagome doubted

"Oh c'mon Kagome" said Yuka handing her a green bottle with a geisha doing a dance on it.

(A/N: people bear with me here, I don't know what beer would look like in Japan)

"Well maybe just one won't hurt" Kagome said in a worried tone.

Kagome took the drink and then took a sip, she got addicted instantly, she sculled as her friends got addicted and sculled, an hour later Kagome was drunk, really drunk.

Kagome and her friends found it was almost midnight…

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Kagome's friends stumbled out her bedroom door so Kagome walked them out, they went down stairs, Kagome walked them out of the her house and said good bye in a very drunk way.

"Babye!! My fwends! Tahnks for making me drunk!"

"Bye!!! THAT'S OK WE'LL MAKE YOU DRUNK ANYTIME!!!!" said Ayumi

"BYE MY FWEND!" screamed Yuka

"THANK FOR MAKING ME DRUNK!" screamed Eri

She was about to walk in the door but then she looked at the well house…

"Lets pay Inuyaaaasha a visit heh heh" she said in a very drunk way as she walked into the well house doors.

Kagome jumped down the well "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She was now in the well, she climbed out of the well but just barely, when she got out she found it was night time, there were lots of stars out.

"WOOOO HOOOO there's a lot of pretty stars out!!!" Kagome said dancing and twirling around.

Kagome stumbled around, her vision was blurry when she moved, I mean when she moved her vision kinda smudged.

"Hey Kagome! What the hell took you so long?!" said a figure in red coming towards her

"Catch me if you can ahaha!" Kagome said running away from the red thing "If you can't catch me I will never come back to the feudal era"

"WHAT!? Awww no ya don't" said the red figure picking her up bridal style

"UH-HA you got me Inuyasha! Hehehe" Kagome said trying to get out of his grasp

"Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha said eyeing her as he landed

"Ah-ha" Kagome pinched him on the cheek.

Inuyasha let her go, she skipped down towards the village singing.

"Lalalalala I'm drunk, I'm drunk, I'm really really drunk that's right I'm drunk, I'm drunk I'm really really drunk" she skipped but in a very not steady way.

"Kagome come back here this is not funny!" Inuyasha yelled out as he ran over to her

"Ah-ha goodbye Inuyasha" she said skipping down the path to the village.

Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her like a baby and covered her mouth so that she couldn't say the 's' word.

"Imuyama…lep me wo" (Inuyasha…let me go) she said as she was trying to squirm out of his tight but firm grip.

"No Kagome something's wrong with you, I need to find out" he said looking down at her with a caring face and tone.

Kagome went completely limp in his arms, when they got there Inuyasha walking into Kaedes hut, but Kaede wasn't there nor any of the others.

"Where is everyone?" he said looking out a window.

Inuyasha then found a note left on the wall next to the window…

_Dear Inuyasha and Kagome,_

_I Kaede and everyone else have_

_gone to go to the river because _

_Shippo wanted to go, we will be _

_Back in the morning…_

_Take care Kaede and everyone_

As he red the note Kagome was giggling stupidly "Kagome we've gonna spend some time alone tonight" he said stroking her cheek

Kagome tried to get out of Inuyasha's arms but kept failing.

"Kagome…" he said looking over her with a calming face and tone "Shhhhh your sick you should be sleeping, now I'm going to take you for a little walk around near the village ok?" he asked her

"Yeah!" Kagome said excitedly and started kicking her legs.

"Calm down Kagome, but there's one catch; you gotta close your eyes and rest you got that?" Inuyasha chuckled quietly and calmly.

"Ok" she said shyly

Inuyasha proceeded to walk out of the hut with Kagome trying to close her eyes and rest like Inuyasha told her to. He walked into a path that goes around the village and into some other villages too.

Kagome was tossing and turning slightly, so Inuyasha walked up to a river along it was soft grass and a large tree, he sat on the soft grass with Kagome in his lap.

"I thought we made an agreement" he chuckled slightly

"Sorry…" she said turning away with her head down

"…heeeey it's ok" he slipped a finger under her chin and turning her eye's towards his.

"Inuyasha? I want to tell you something…I-I love you, ever since I laid eyes on you" she said with a warm smile.

"Kagome…I love you too" he said to her with a warm smile.

Inuyasha with no warning pulled her in, her ear was now on his heart, she could hear his heart beat, Inuyasha started rocking from side to side. Kagome was getting very sleepy, a little later Kagome was heavily asleep so without waking her up Inuyasha walked her back to the hut carefully and quietly.

When he got back he put her into bed, he decided he would get into bed with her.

Inuyasha was cuddling her and her head was resting on were his heart was, he pulled the covers over and they both slept.

"Where've baaaaaaack" Shippo called out until he saw Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up together "Inuyasha and Kagome? In love? Not arguing? What's going on here?" asked Shippo out loud

"What's up Shippo?" said Sango, Miroku and Kiara coming into the room that Inuyasha and Kagome were.

"Oh I see Inuyasha and Kagome have finally confessed that they loved each other" said Miroku with his lecherous smile.

"What is ye going on here-oh I see" said Kaede with a knowingly look.

Kagome was the first to wake up she stretched and looked around to see everyone there accept Inuyasha staring at her "hey you guys, good morning yawn "

"Wait a second…where's Inuya-what the?! Did I just, I don't remember getting into bed with Inuyasha" Kagome asked with his arms still around her.

Inuyasha was still asleep, he looked so peaceful there until his eyes started to open.

"Oh hey babe, how'd you sleep?" asked Inuyasha as if she was his girlfriend

"BABE, what?" Kagome started to squirm out of bed.

"Well you told me last night Kagome and so did I" explained Inuyasha getting out of bed too.

"Oh no new years eve…I had to much to drink, I guess the rumour was true that kind of drink makes you tell the truth" but Kagome accidentally said that out loud.

When she realised she covered her mouth while blushing 45 shades of red.

"Guys give us some time alone" said Inuyasha

They walked out "Kagome I hope you realise…but I really do love you, I don't love Kikyo I only felt sorry for her…" he said with true meaning.

"OH Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into his arms and started pulling him into a passionate kiss…

END

That's the end of that so I hope you liked it, if you liked it give me a review say that you do! If you don't? say that you don't when you review! Thanx for reading this fic!


End file.
